It's Showtime for Love and Sin
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Eigentlich beginnt es ganz banal: mit einem verschütteten Zaubertrank. Wer kann auch ahnen, dass dieser plötzlich ganz Hogwarts verrückt spielen lässt? Allerdings ist nichts Harmloseres als ein Kitschroman Schuld daran.
1. Von Tinte und Pergament erlöst

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Rechte an dieser Fanfiction liegen ganz alleine bei JK Rowling. Mir gehört alleine der Plot, aber auch alle anderen auftretenden Charaktere, die nicht in das Harry Potter-Universum gehören. Des weiteren verdiene ich auch weder Geld hiermit, sondern schreibe alleine zum Zeitvertreib und als Spaß daran. _

_**Anmerkung:**__ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Puma, happy birthday to you :D! _

_Dieses Fanfiction ist für eine ganz liebe Freundin, Alexa – die Puma Padfoot – zum 18. Geburtstag geschrieben :3. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, hoffentlich genießt du deine gewonnene Volljährigkeit in vollen Zügen und findest auch Gefallen an meinem Geschenkt für dich ;). _

_Zu Beginn, möchte ich erwähnen, dass diese Fanfiction ein Klischee beinhalten wird, was allerdings ganz bewusst eingebaut wurde. Eigentlich hätte diese Story nämlich auch an einem Fanfiction-Wettbewerb unter dem Thementitel „Körpertausch" teilgenommen. Leider Gottes bin ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig damit fertig geworden xD. _

_Dem Klischee zum Trotz kann ich aber versprechen, dass es ganz anders werden wird, als eine gewöhnliche Körpertausch-FF mit Vielsafttrank usw. Es lebe die Kreativität :lol:!_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen ;). Die Divise lautet immer: Nur kein Schwarzleser werden ;)._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_eure Tanya :D _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IT'S SHOWTIME FOR LOVE AND SIN 

Kapitel 01 – **V**ON **T**INTE **U**ND **P**ERGAMENT **E**RLÖST

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Sonne versank langsam mit den letzten wärmenden Strahlen des Maitages hinter dem Horizont, während eine Eule mit breitgespannten Flügeln über die Hogwarts Ländereien flog, um auf Jagd zu gehen.

Die 17-jährige Hermione Granger saß am Schreibtisch, kritzelte eifrig in das vor ihr liegende Buch und schien sich weder von dem ständigen Türenknallen, welches von draußen her laut hereindröhnte, noch von der kleinen Spinne, die am Fenster vor ihr munter ihr Netz sponn, stören zu lassen.

Es bedarf nur noch einigen Wörtern, dann würde sie fertig sein. Nur noch einzelne Details müssten eingebracht werden, manche Charaktere ein paar Sätzchen sprechen und ihr Werk würde vollendet sein.

Die große Hogwartsturmuhr schlug schließlich sieben, als Hermione entgültig ihre Feder niederlegte und voller Stolz ihr Werk betrachtete, für das sie sogar einige wertvolle Unterrichtsstunden geopfert hatte. Und das so kurz vor den UTZ-Prüfungen! Doch nun war es endlich Zeit für „It's Showtime for Love and Sin" in der Hexenwoche!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der nächste Morgen begann für Hermione wie jeder andere Morgen auch, mit dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Harry und Ron saßen bereits munter am Tisch der Gryffindors und ließen sich ungestüm über Professor Snape aus, der ihrer Meinung nach eine schlichtweg unerfüllbare Hausaufgabe gegebene hatte, als er von ihnen verlangte, einen Mondstein für die heutige Stunde zu besorgen, welchen sie für den Enthüllungszauber benötigten.

„Ich sag dir, dass hat er mit Absicht gemacht!", schimpfte Ron und schob sich einen Löffel voller Flocken in den Mund. „Mondsteine sind wahrscheinlich wertvoll und unheimlich teuer. Er wusste genau, dass wir an solche Dinger nicht kommen können. Malfoy hat sicher einen von seinem Vater geschickt bekommen."

„Ron, jetzt mach aber mal halblang", begann Hermione kopfschüttelnd. „Habt ihr denn überhaupt nach welchen gesucht?"

„Wir waren schon mal draußen", meinte Harry.

„Wenn ihr mit mir gegangen wärt und nicht ständig Quidditch im Kopf gehabt hättet, dann hättet ihr auch welche gefunden. Mondsteine sind nicht teuer und man findet sie auch ganz leicht, wenn man nur weiß, wann man danach suchen soll, denn sie werden nur in der Dunkelheit als solche sichtbar – wenn man's ganz genau nimmt, dann eigentlich nur bei Vollmond."

„Das hast du uns nicht gesagt!", rief Ron empört.

„Du hast ja auch nicht danach gefragt und außerdem steht es im Buch. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ihr wenigstens dann einen Blick hineinwerft, wenn ihr Arbeiten zu erledigen habt."

Hermione erbarmte sich letztendlich dazu ihren Mondstein mit ihren Freunden zu teilen und so saßen schließlich Harry und Ron mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen in Zaubertränke neben ihr, als Professor Snape mit spöttischer Miene an ihrem Tisch entlang schritt und die drei Teile unbeeindruckt betrachtete.

„Nun, wie ich sehe hat jeder von Ihnen die von mir gestellte Aufgabe erfüllen können", scharrte seine ölige Stimme durch den Kerker. „10 Punkte für Slytherin, für den besonders großen Mondstein von Mr Malfoy. Wirklich sehr gut."

Ron warf Hermione einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Als sie Malfoy Mondstein unter die Lupe nahm, musste sie ihrem Freund wohl oder übel auch Recht geben. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm doch Lucius Malfoy einen geschickt, denn dieser war so groß, dass er ihn nur an speziellen Mondstein-Gruben hätte finden können. Besonders missfiel ihr allerdings das, für ihren Geschmack viel zu zufriedenen, Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und die Art, wie er sich selbstgefällig sein blondes Haar aus der Stirn wischte, als wäre er Mister Superstar Malfoy höchstpersönlich.

Als Snape allerdings fortfuhr, zwang Hermione sich dazu sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und sich nicht über kleine Frettchen aus Slytherin Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich habe die Rezeptur für den Enthüllungstrank an die Tafel geschrieben. Sogar dem Dümmste unter Ihnen müsste es möglich sein, das Gemisch wirkungsvoll zusammen zu brauen." Snape hielt kurz inne und sah drohend zu Neville Longbottom, der in diesem Moment neben Hermione kleiner und kleiner wurde. „Sie haben 45 Minuten Zeit und keine Minute länger."

Das sollte schließlich den Startschuss darstellen. Während Hermione einen Blick auf das Rezept warf, musste sie Snape insgeheim Recht geben, denn dieser Trank war wirklich der einfachste seit langem und konnte einem nicht wirklich große Probleme bereiten. Dessen war sie sich aber zu früh sicher gewesen, denn kaum hatte Neville auch schon so vorsichtig wie möglich etwas in seinen Kessel geschüttelt, hatte dieser zu laut zu zischen begonnen und Funken war aus ihm gesprüht.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Hermione Nevilles Schaden wieder beheben konnte. Sie vermutete aber, dass es nicht an Neville gelegen, sondern ein Slytherin etwas in seinen Kessel getan hatte, was sich schließlich mit der Mixtur aus Ingwerwurzeln und Liliensaft nicht vertrug. Auf jeden Fall war sie ziemlich genervt, als sie schließlich mit dem Brauen ihres eigenen Tranks begann.

Im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer hatte sich inzwischen eine stickige Hitze ausgebreitet und während Hermione hektisch in ihrem Buch hin und her blätterte und immer rasch zur Tafel sah, um noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, versuchte sie gleichzeitig auch Neville unter die Arme zu greifen, indem sie ihm wie so oft auch, sagte, was er zu tun hätte. Die letzten zehn Minuten ließ sie letztes jedoch ganz bleiben, denn inzwischen war die Farbe seines Zaubertranks so stark von der hellgrünen Flüssigkeit abgewichen, dass sie keine Chance mehr sah, dass Gebräu zu retten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig und mit dem letzten kleinen Körnchen, welches durch die Sanduhr floss, schaffte Hermione es schließlich noch einmal nach links zu rühren und somit den Trank zu vollenden. Sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung war es sogar auch Ron gelungen den Enthüllungstrank zu brauen, genauso wie es aus Harrys Kessel ebenfalls hellgrün schimmerte.

„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen!", mahnte Professor Snape in den Raum und warf einen strengen Blick in Richtung Dean. „Auch für die Mr Thomas! 10 Punkte Abzug für das Wiedersetzen der Aufgabenstellung und weitere 10 Punkte dafür, dass Sie so einen schlechten Trank zusammen gebraut haben, der sogar nicht mal durch Regelbruch noch die Aufgabe erfüllen würde, die er eigentlich erfüllen sollte."

Dean murrte etwas Unverständliches und Hermione meinte, dass Snape für einen Moment zu überlegen schien, ob er ihm dafür weitere 10 Punkte abziehen sollte, schien es allerdings dann bleiben zu lassen und wandte sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

„Füllt nun eure Tränke in die Phiolen und legt sie mir aufs Pult", fuhr er fort.

Nacheinander gingen die Schüler nach vorne und holten sich eines der kleinen Fläschchen. Als Hermione mit ihrem zurück an ihren Platz ging, schaffte sie es gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückzuweichen und schützend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht zu legen. Ron wollte seine Flüssigkeit gerade in die Phiole geben, als diese urplötzlich unter einem lauten Klirren in der Luft zersprang und sich der Trank mitsamt den Scherben auf dem ganzen Tisch ausbreitete.

„Ron!", schrie Hermione panisch und untersuchte schnell dessen Gesicht auf mögliche Schnittwunden. „Alles in Ordnung?" Neben der verdutzen Verblüffung konnte sie daran allerdings nichts finden.

„Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil es Schüler unter Ihnen gibt, die zu dumm sind, um Zaubertränke in Phiolen abzufüllen!", bellte Snape wütend hinter seinem Pult hervor. „Nach Unterrichtsende werden Sie diesen Saustall wieder aufräumen!"

Hermione blickte Snape zornig entgegen und begutachtete schließlich den Schaden, den der Zaubertrank mit ihren Büchern verursacht hatte, die sie zu Beginn des Unterricht sorgfältig an den Rand des Tisches gelegt hatte. Die Seiten ihres aufgeschlagenen Zaubertrankbuches waren eingeweicht und fleckig und ihr kleines Buch-

Nein, ihr kleinen Buch! Schnell öffnete Hermione das in schwarzes Leder gebundene Büchlein, in welches sie die letzten Monate so fleißig geschrieben hatte und musste erkennen, dass die Tinte auf den Seiten so sehr verschwommen war, dass man sich ziemlich anstrengen musste, um das Ganze zu lesen. Auch hier waren Seiten eingeweicht und mit hellgrünen Flecken überdeckt.

Ein schwerer Kloß breitete sich in diesem Hals aus. Das durfte nicht sein! Langsam warf sie einen Blick auf die Bücher von Harry, der ebenfalls neben Ron gesessen hatte, doch diese schienen vollkommen in Ordnung zu sein. Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihr passieren?!

Monatelange Arbeit, und dann verschwamm alles plötzlich von einer Minute auf die andere, weil aus Versehen Flüssigkeit darüber geschüttet wurde?

Hermione versuchte die aufkeimenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und beschloss nach dem Unterricht es Mithilfe eines Zaubers wieder leserlich zu machen. Allerdings hatte sie wenig Hoffnung, denn Zaubertränke konnten nicht so einfach durch Flüche eingesogen werden, wie ganz normale Feuchtigkeiten. Schon einige ihrer Lieblingskleidungsstücke hatte sie für dieses Fach opfern müssen und inzwischen auch begriffen, dass man lieber einen mitgenommen Pullover überzog, als eine neue Bluse.

Gott sei Dank klingelte es auch bald und Hermione beeilte sich, um schnell aufs Klo zu verschwinden. Sie probierte die möglichsten und sogar unmöglichsten Flüche an den verklebten Seiten aus, allerdings schien keiner von ihnen auch nur Ansatzweise zu funktionieren. Nur einmal hätte sie beinahe das Buch in Flammen aufgehen lassen, allerdings hätte sie damit genau das Gegenteil mit ihrem Vorhaben bezweckt. Nun war eine Ecke angekokelt und schien Rettung somit nur noch unmöglicher zu machen.

Verzweifelt blätterte Hermione noch einmal durch das Buch, als ihr plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel. Erschrocken blätterte sie noch einmal zurück und musste erkennen, wie die Schrift langsam unter einem grünlichen Schimmer nach und nach verschwand. So lange, bis schließlich nur noch die Flecken auf der Seite übrig blieben. Hektisch blätterte Hermione eins weiter und stellte fest, dass hier das Gleiche vor sich ging.

Verdammt, was war denn auf einmal hier los?!

Irgendeiner ihrer Zauber musste das bewirken, denn anders konnte Hermione sich das einfach nicht erklären. Mit jeder weiteren leeren Seite sank jedoch nach und nach ihre Hoffnung den Inhalt des Buches jemals wieder unbeschadet auf die Seiten zurückzubringen und so klappte Hermione es schließlich ganz zu, als auch die Tinte auf der letzten Seite vollständig verschwunden war.

Zurück blieb einfach nur Leere in Hermione und ein seltsames Gefühl, was sich langsam in ihrem Magen auszubreiten schien. Erst begann es nur schwach, doch schließlich wurde die Schmerzen immer größer, während eine abrupte und unnatürlich starke Hitze auf einmal auf ihrer Haut brannte. Hermione keuchte erschrocken auf und betrachtete verzweifelt ihre kleinen Hände.

Das Bild von ihrer Augen verschwamm, so dass es wirkte, als würde sie alles doppelt sehen. Ihr Körper spannte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise und Hermione konnte inzwischen nicht mehr anders als in panischen, schmerzerfüllten Schreien auszubrechen. Schnell wollte sie von dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel aufspringen und hinaus zum Spiegel stürmen, um sie sehen, was mir ihr geschah, jedoch versagten ihre Beine schon nach dem ersten Schritt und sie sank langsam zu Boden. Dort untern verlor sie schließlich das Bewusstsein und wurde von vollkommener Schwärze empfangen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Hey!", dröhnte eine Stimme an Hermiones Ohren. „Hey, mach auf!"

Laut pochte jemand gegen etwas und einen Augenblick später waren abermals die lauten Rufe zu vernehmen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermione begriff, dass sie damit gemeint sein könnte und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Gedämpftes Licht empfing sie und sie erkannte weiße Fliesen vor sich, auf denen einen halben Meter entfernt Schuhe standen. Langsam versuchte Hermione an den Füßen empor zu sehen, jedoch wurde ihr Sichtfeld durch eine weiße Tür versperrt.

Hermione erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, warum sie überhaupt hier lag oder wo sie war, denn im Moment musste sie sich viel zu sehr dafür anstrengen, überhaupt festen Halt zu bekommen.

„Mach endlich auf oder ich werde die Tür sprengen!", rief schließlich erneut die Stimme.

Eindeutig weiblich, stellte Hermione fest und bevor das Mädchen ihre Drohung in die Tat umwandeln konnte, entriegelte sie das Schloss und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Na, endlich!", meinte sie. „Ich habe Schreie-"

Dann hielt sie aber inne und betrachtete Hermione verdutzt. Nur verschwommen konnte Hermione die Umrisse des Mädchens erkennen, allerdings glaubte sie, dass langes blondes Haar über ihre Schultern fiel und blaue Augen ihr überrascht, ja fast schon erschrocken, entgegensahen. Einen Augenblick später blitzte schließlich dann Wut in ihrer Miene.

„Was machst du hier?", keifte die Blonde. „Hast du keine eigene Toilette, oder was?"

Hermione wollte etwas darauf erwidern, doch es schien unheimlich schwer auch nur ein klares Wort hervorzubringen. Dafür schmerzte ihre Kehle fiel zu sehr, auch war sie seltsamerweise viel zu schwach dafür.

„Und was hast du überhaupt an?"

Nur schwer drang die Bedeutung ihrer Worte in Hermiones Bewusstsein. Viel zu schwer, also beschloss Hermione das Mädchen zu ignorieren und schleppte sich langsam an ihr vorbei zu den Spiegeln an den Waschbecken, während sich ihre Sicht, ebenfalls aber viel zu langsam, klärte.

Dass ihr aber nicht die gewohnten braunen Augen entgegensahen und auch nicht die lange buschige Mähne ihr Gesicht umrahmte, begriff sogar sie in ihrem Zustand. Stattdessen konnte Hermione im Spiegel jemand mit silberblonden kurzem Haar und grauen Augen erkennen. Jemanden, mit einem spitzen hellen Gesicht, schmalen Lippen und kleiner Nase. Jemanden, der zwar gut aussah, jedoch jemanden, der erschreckend Draco Malfoy ähnelte. Einem Jungen!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_

_Bevor ihr jedoch hoffentlich ein Review für mich hinterlasst – ;) – will ich noch auf etwas Aufmerksam machen :3. Ich habe ein Forum ins Leben gerufen, in dem sich schon einige FF-Autoren, aber auch Leser eingefunden haben und mich würde es wirklich wahnsinnige Freude machen, wenn ihr vielleicht auch mal vorbeischauen und fleißig mitschreiben würdet. Der Link lautet __www. deluxecube. de. vu__. Also, kann ich vielleicht damit rechnen nicht nur im Review von euch zu hören? Ich würde mich sehr freuen :3. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_eure Tanya :D_


	2. Männliche Tatsachen

_**Anmerkung:**__Huhu :D, es geht also in die zweite Runde – wurde aber auch Zeit wird sich vor allem Puma gedacht haben :lol: - nya... xD. _

_Groß dazu habe ich nichts zu sagen, es wird auf jeden Fall ziemlich verwirrend sein, deswegen bezweifle ich, dass jemand die Handlung nach diesem Kapitel verstehen wird :muhaha:. Hätte es euch gerne erleichtert, es ging jedoch nicht anders xD._

_Der Dank für ein fehlerfreies Kapitel geht an __**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**__ – du bist ein Schatz :knutsch:. Hab mich aber auch wie ein kleines Honigkuchenpferdchen über alle lieben Reviews gefreut. __**AngelOfLights**__**dramine**__**gifty**__**LunaNigra**__**Puma Padfoot**__ und__** Valpuri**__ fühlt euch ganz dolle durchgeknuddelt :3_

_Und denkt immer schön dran: Schaut regelmäßig auf __www. fanfiction-eclipse. de. vu__ vorbei, denn dort kann man früher das Neuste zu lesen bekommen ;3._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_eure Tanya :D _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IT'S SHOWTIME FOR LOVE AND SIN 

Kapitel 02 – **M**ÄNNLICHE **T**ATSACHEN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Einen Augenblick glaubte Hermione, sie würde wieder das Gleichgewicht verlieren, allerdings schaffte sie es gerade noch, sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken festzuhalten.

Hinter ihr erklang immer noch die Stimme des Mädchens, von dem Hermione langsam annahm, dass es sich um Melanie Medford, einer Ravenclaw aus dem fünften Jahrgang handelte.

„Malfoy? Du bist doch Draco Malfoy, oder?", fragte sie. „Könnte ich mal bitte erfahren, was du hier zu suchen hast?"

Wahrscheinlich mochte es Medford kaum glauben, doch das fragte Hermione sich auch in diesem Augenblick. Zumindest fragte sie sich, was der Körper Malfoys hier zu suchen hatte und wo verdammt noch mal der ihre war! Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage,wollte sie die blinde Verzweiflung überkommen. Sie spürte, wie sie zu beben zitternbegann und langsam in sich zusammen sackte. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und ein schwerer Kloß in ihrem Halse. Was war nur geschehen? Wie war das nur geschehen?

Melanie Medford schien damit offenbar ein wenig überfordert zu sein. Einen Moment spürte Hermione eine paar Fingerspitzen auf ihrer – oder besser gesagt Malfoys – Schulter, doch die wurden schnell wieder zurückgezogen und schon war auch zu hören, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde und dann ins Schloss fiel.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Hermione sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy jetzt in ganz Hogwarts den Ruf einer Heulsuse und galt wahrscheinlich als Spanner mit Mädchenkleidung im Mädchenklo.

Einen Augenblick später traf sie allerdings eine andere Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Wenn sie nun in Malfoys Körper steckte, könnte es dann vielleicht möglich sein, dass Malfoy in dem ihren Körper war?

Panik!

Dieser Gedanken war Hermione so schnell gekommen, dass sie erschrocken aufgesprungen war, während sich auf einmal die seltsamsten Bilder in ihrem Kopf breit machen. Malfoy konnte weiß Gott was mit ihrem Köper anstellen! Sie sah sich schon im Bett oder unter der Dusche...

Es gelang ihr aber einfach nicht das alles zu Ende zu denken, denn so viel wollte sie sich auch nicht antun, außerdem, wie sagte ihre Großmutter immer so schön: „Kindchen, mal' doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand."

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie das aber auch nie gesagt, wenn sie gewusste hätte, dass sie jemals im Körper des Teufels stecken würde.

Aber das war jetzt alles egal. Hermione durfte einfach keine Zeit mehr verschwenden, denn sie musste schnell einen Weg finden, um wieder aus dem Desaster zurück in ihren Körper zu gelangen.

Gott sei Dank, war sie inzwischen wieder ganz gut auf den Beinen und auch ihre Sicht stellte sich alsnicht mehr so eingeschränkt heraus. Bevor Hermione allerdings aus dem Mädchenklo ging, merkte sie plötzlich, dass es unten rum ziemlich eng war, so dass es sogar schon ein wenig schmerzte. Was war das denn?

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden kam Hermione schließlich die schmerzliche Erleuchtung. Sie trug noch immer einen Slip. Einen ziemlichen engen sogar. Und inzwischen hatte sie da unten etwas, was ein wenig mehr Platz benötige, als so ein enger Slip wie ihrer hergab. Langsam ging Hermione wieder zurück in eines der Klos, verschloss die Tür hinter sich, hob vorsichtig ihren Rock (– der wegen Malfoy Größe nun fast mehr als zehn Zentimeter über ihren Knien begann! –) und streifte sich langsam den schwarzen Slip herab, den sie in ihr Jackett steckte, bevor sie wieder aus dem Klo ging.

Irgendwie war es eine ziemlich neue und interessante Art zu gehen, wenn sich etwas zwischen den Beinen befand. Noch viel neuer und interessanter war es aber, wenn man bedachte, dass das zwischen ihren Beinen _nackt _war. Außerdem musste Hermione auch noch ehrlich zugeben, dass sie sich nie im Traum hätte einfallen lassen, dass es _so_ groß sein könnte! Musste sie nun wirklich Malfoy eine Gratulation aussprechen? Argh!

Leider Gottes war aber nicht nur ihr Rock ein wenig zu kurz für Malfoy, sondern auch ihre Bluse. Einige Knöpfe derer waren aufgerissen, während andere sich gerade noch halten konnten und ihr Jackett war ebenfalls so eng, dass große Bewegungen ihrer Arme fast unmöglich schienen. Dieses lächerliche Bild, eines Draco Malfoys, der mit Mädchenkleidern durch Hogwarts stampfte, war im Augenblick jedoch eine kleine Beruhigung. So konnte man also Malfoy eins auswischen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht wirklich, ob sie sich eine kleine Windböe herbeiwünschen sollte, die ihren Rock in die Lüfte hob. Die kleinen Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die ihr gerade nachkicherten würden auf jeden Fall dann noch mehr zu lachen haben.

Trotz allem: Hilfe musste her – und zwar schleunigst! Also, Sam!

Sam?

Wer war Sam?

Wieso denn Sam?

Hermione wusste nicht warum, doch bei dem Gedanken an den Namen „Sam", sah sie auf einmal automatisch Harrys Bild vor Augen. Harry hatte mit solchen Krisensituationen Erfahrung. Er wusste sicher was zutun war. Wieso brachte sie ihn aber mit diesem Namen in Verbindung? Hermione beschloss, dass es nichts brachte sich noch weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. So langsam kündigten sich nämlich bei ihr Kopfschmerzen an und auf die konnte sie nach dem Abenteuer im Mädchenklo wirklich verzichten.

Plötzlich hielt sie aber erschrocken inne. Würde Harry sie überhaupt erkennen?

Abermals warf Hermione einen Blick an sich herunter. Dieses Mal blieben ihre Augen an Malfoys festen Waden hängen, die Muskelansatz zeigten, der ihr sicher nicht im Geringsten stehen würde. Wahrscheinlich also nicht...

„Edward!", schrie auf einmal eine wütende Stimme durch den Gang.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und erkannte Daniel, der mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht schienen vor Zorn zu glühen und das Rot seiner Haare verstärkte diesen Effekt nur allzu deutlich.

Aber Stop! Wie kam sie hier auf „Daniel"?

Das war Ron, der in diesem Augenblick wütend auf Hermione zuhastete, sie am Kragen ihrer Bluse packte und hart gegen die Steinwand drückte.

„Edward!", schrie er wieder. „Lass die Finger von ihr!"

Hermione erkannte, wie Ron blinzelte und schließlich verdutzt dreinblickte. Sie war allerdings genauso irritiert wie er. Verdammt noch mal erkannte er denn nicht, dass sie gewiss nicht dieser „Edward" sondern Hermione war?

„Malfoy!", zischte Ron plötzlich erschrocken. Das Blinzeln schien seinem Sichtfeld doch nachgeholfen zu haben. Hermione fand allerdings, dass Malfoy kein sonderlich guter Austausch zu „Edward" war. Er hasste beide, zumindest schien Edward auch keinen sonderlich besseren Stand bei ihm zu haben.

Für einen Augenblick kam es ihr so vor, als wäre Ron gewillt sie wiederloszulassen, doch da täusche sie sich gewaltig. Stattdessen verstärkte er seinen Griff und drückte sie fester gegen die Wand. Inzwischen fiel es ihr schwer zu atmen, weil mit er mit der einen Hand ihre Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sehen!", rief Ron weiter. „Du wirst sie nicht ansehen, du wirst keine Blicke mit ihr tauschen und erst recht wirst du ihr kein Lächeln zuwerfen!"

„Und wie willst du das verhindern?", ging Hermione irgendwie automatisch darauf ein.

Über diese Worte, die urplötzlich aus ihrem Mund kamen, war sie sogar noch viel erschrocken als über die männliche Stimme Malfoys, die sich doch ganz anders als ihre eigene anhörte.

„Du wirst dir einfach wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin!"

Seltsamerweise – Hermione konnte sich nicht helfen – kam ihr alles unheimlich vertraut vor. Die Namen, die Worte... Es war ihr so, als hätte irgendjemand das alles schon mal gesagt, doch dummerweise konnte sie sich einfach keinen Reim auf alles machen. Was würde hier nur gespielt? Eine solche Art Déjà-vu kam ihr auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich vor. Ron drückte sie nicht jeden Tag gegen die Wand und drohte ihr, dass sie nie wieder dieses Mädchen treffen dürfe.

Bevor sich Hermione jedoch weiter groß Gedanken darum machen konnte, schlug Ron auf einmal mit seiner Faust kräftig in ihr Gesicht, sodass sie mit dem Kopf gegen die harte Steinmauer prallte. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm, sie fühlte sich benommen und Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn Ron sie nicht fest im Griff haben würde, sie sicherlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor verlieren würde.

Es war erst Harry, der die beiden wieder voneinander trennte. Urplötzlich wurde Ron mit einem lauten Schrei von diesem gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert.

„Lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!", herrschte Harry daraufhin Ron an.

Hermione konnte allerdings keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Langsam glitt sie ebenfalls an der Steinwand zu Boden und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag das Bewusstsein verlieren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_to be continued_

_Also... geht's noch so einigermaßen? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht xD. Wenn ihr aber Vermutungen habt, dann würde es mich freuen von diesen zu hören ;)._


End file.
